Love Burns
by Domidomo S
Summary: Yamato nunca se lo había preguntado.Tampoco era que Hikari gritara a los cuatro vientos su pasión por el rock. Una canciòn y el mundo de Yamato se aclara. One-Shot.


_Este fic lleva por título el nombre de la canción que me inspiró a escribirlo, no sé, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el hospital y lo que aprendo ahí, pero de vez en cuando atraviesan mi cabeza ideas como estas y heme aquí. Tengo la ligera sensación de que hay ideas que he leído ya en algún otro fic, pero no estoy segura. Espero les guste._

 _La canción se llama Love Burns (obviamente) del grupo Black Rebel Motorcycle Club._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Love Burns**

Hikari daba saltitos de emoción, su hermano acababa de ganarse el cielo en esos momentos. Ella se encontraba esa tarde en su casa, con su familia, celebrando su cumpleaños número 19 y Taichi había sido el último en entregarle su regalo. Ella al principio no se había hecho de muchas ilusiones al ver sólo un sobre por parte de su hermano, Taichi no era mucho de dar regalos ostentosos ni nada de eso, pero al abrirlo casi se abalanza sobre él al descubrir un boleto para el festival donde se presentaría su banda favorita.

Muchos pensarían al ver a la pequeña Hikari que ella era de gustos más "dulces", o al menos era lo que la mayoría pensaba en cuanto le preguntaban acerca de su música favorita, pero para su hermano no era un secreto que a Hikari le gustara el rock. Por ello cuando Yamato hubo lanzado el primer sencillo con su banda Knife Of Day y le pidiera una crítica, no tardó en consultarla a ella. La pequeña Yagami mantenía sus gustos para sí misma, si alguien le preguntaba respondía con sinceridad pero no es que gritara a los cuatro vientos que el sonido de las cuerdas era lo que más le gustaba. Ni siquiera con Takeru se daba el gusto y es que con él compartía muchas cosas, pero no la música.

Para Taichi era todo un triunfo el verla brincando de alegría. Una semana antes no tenía ni idea de lo que podía regalarle a la menor, pero había sido idea de su mejor amigo el ir a ese festival tan sonado. Taichi odiaba que el rubio estuviera tan al alcance de Hikari y que este no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sí, para Taichi no era un secreto que su amigo sentía algo por su hermana y que su hermana sintiera algo por él, ni siquiera él entendía del todo porque nunca habían llegado a nada cuando ambos sentían algo.

Tampoco era que quisiera que el rubio y la pequeña Hikari estuvieran saliendo. La idea era como ver una relación más cercana con Takeru. No podía ni pensarlo.

Toda la semana se la había pasado de buen humor, más del normal, había dicho Takeru. Hikari no dijo nada más que iría al famoso festival con Taichi por su cumpleaños, el menor de los rubios no dijo más al respecto porque poco entendía de los gustos musicales de Hikari, era de esas cosas que a pesar de ser amigos del alma nunca podría comprender, seguramente el gusto por lo ruidoso era otra de las cualidades de ser un Yagami.

Resultaba que también Yamato asistiría al festival, su banda había logrado ser telonero de uno de los shows y le habían regalado pases para todo el evento. El mayor le había propuesto a Takeru acompañarlo, pero este se excusó al decir que ya había hecho planes.

Yamato particularmente no era de los que gustara de ese tipo de eventos. Una cosa era estar arriba del escenario, donde él se podía desenvolver gracias a que tocar y ser parte de los que emiten los sonidos lo hacían olvidar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Su pasión era tocar y hacer música, no ser uno de esos muchachitos que gritaban y bailaban.

Pero ya que estaban en el tema, estaba feliz de poder abrir a uno de los headliners y creía que no todo sería tan malo ya que se presentarían bandas con las que él se sentía bien con el papel de espectador. Cuando le propuso a Tai que lo acompañase se sorprendió que este se negara ya que iba a acompañar a su hermana, las bandas no eran lo que él se hubiera planteado "un buen espectáculo para Hikari".

— ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? —había dicho Yamato en un intento de convencer al moreno

— ¿Y dejar que tu y Hikari se lancen miraditas durante toda la noche? Ni en sueños rubio.

Taichi no era tonto, eso también era real, podía ser un poco despistado, pero tonto jamás. No podía evitar mirar de reojo a la menor de los Yagami y ella usualmente correspondía los gestos.

Habían salido ya un par de veces, en las que ellos habían tenido algunos roces, lo cual a él le parecía normal siendo que ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga del hermano. Era casi como un canon de vida que la hermana y el mejor amigo del hermano terminaran juntos (aunque sea por un corto tiempo) en la historia. No habían sido novios pero Yamato si había visto a Hikari con ojos de interés más de una vez, para su fortuna (y deleite) no se perdía de mucho acerca de los cambios por los que ella pasaba conforme el correr del tiempo. La había visto crecer, había sido feliz al notar que le gustaba el cambio que había tenido su tono de voz y el porte sereno que había adquirido, se había encontrando de repente pensando en su aroma y lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme escolar cuando había entrado a la secundaria. Eran muchos detalles que no se había perdido.

No había insistido mas porque el argumento que Taichi había dado lo había dejado desarmado. Simple y sencillamente no podía hablar de él acerca de Hikari, ya se había ganado un puñetazo por eso anteriormente.

Habían salido tres veces en total, todas bajo la premisa de que Taichi le rompería el labio si llegaba a hacerle algo a su hermanita. Para su fortuna no tuvo que probar otra vez el puño de Tai.

Su mejor amigo había asistido el día en que la banda de Yamato tuvo su participación, pero la castaña no estaba. Era de esperarse. "Alguien tiene que protegerla de tus garras" le había dicho ya alguna vez.

El día en que se presentaría una de las bandas que le había servido de inspiración cuando inició en lo de hacer música había llegado, era el mismo día en que Taichi llevaría a Hikari. Sus amigos lo habían arrastrado hast el escenario donde se presentaba una de las pocas bandas de pop, "el tipo de música apropiada para Hikari", fue lo que pensó. Era extraño que estuviera pensando en la menor de los Yagami mientras escuchaba una de las bandas que le gustaban a su hermano. No había remedio, al menos eso fue lo que quiso creer.

Junto con sus amigos caminó hacia el siguiente escenario, al fin le tocaría escuchar algo que le gustara. De nuevo pensó en Hikari y se preguntó qué clase de música escucharía. Era una de las cosas que no sabía de ella y que había comenzado a preguntarse cuando Taichi le dijo que ir a ese festival la había puesto contenta. La verdad era que ya no se reprendía a sí mismo cuando pensaba en ella, no lo hacía tan seguido así que no podía considerarlo señal de nada. Porque él aún no se había enamorado lo suficiente de nadie, sería por bastante tiempo más "el lobo solitario" que creían que era.

Hikari disfrutaba aquello, sin duda que lo hacía, sentía cómo es que también la iban invadiendo las ganas de gritar y brincar como la gente que tenía a su alrededor, incluso su hermano ya lo estaba haciendo. Se dejó llevar solo hasta que un chico la empujó, ella sólo siguió un impulso y soltó un grito y luego otro, brincó y comenzó a bailar mientras las cuerdas sonaban. No supo en qué momento llegó hasta el frente del escenario, ni en qué momento había perdido a Taichi, en realidad eso tampoco le importó, ella ya no podía parar de bailar y ya habría tiempo después de buscar a su hermano.

Habían logrado llegar hasta el frente a costa de recibir alguno que otro empujón, pisotón y demás. Yamato pensó que hubiera sido genial ser la banda que les abriera también. Mientras pensaba en eso un grito llamó su atención, demasiado agudo y lleno de emoción. A primera vista no dió con la portadora. Vaya si tenía pulmones entonces. El grito lo había contagiado de algo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las notas de esa noche, era justo y necesario que lo hiciera.

En cuanto abrió los ojos descubrió que Hikari había llegado a él muy a tono con la canción que escuchaba. La visión le hubiera llamado la atención a cualquiera. Ella se balanceaba en completa sincronía con la batería de la banda, contoneaba la cadera de un modo tan… sensual. ¡Que lo colgaran por pensar en ello!, más sin embargo cuando vio sus cabellos agitarse en el aire no pudo evitar acercarse, había algo en ella que siempre lo hacía sentirse como si fuera parte de un imán.

— Yamato-san —dijo ella con las mejillas coloradas, tal vez, por la agitación.

— Hikari —contestó él.

Ella estaba tan emocionada que no le importó que fuera Yamato el chico que tenía a lado, siguió bailando y entre gritos lo invitó a unirse a ella. ¿Raro? sí, porque Hikari estaba sola y estaba escuchando una banda que nunca se había imaginado que le llegara a gustar.

— ¿Te gusta BRMC? —fue lo único que atinó a gritarle.

— ¡Es mi banda favorita! —regresó ella el grito.

Él se dejó llevar por sus gritos de júbilo, ella se acercó al grupo de Yamato con los que pasó cantando y gritando las canciones de su banda favorita. El rubio fue feliz y por primera vez se permitió cantar en voz altísima junto a la castaña.

Otro aventón. Hikari lo estaba pasando a lo grande cuando al fulanito de al lado se le había ocurrido intentar darle la mano al vocalista y ella había salido disparada contra Yamato, quien, como acto reflejo abrió los brazos para sostenerla. Era la segunda vez que ella se encontraba bajo los brazos del rubio mayor, la primera había sido en su cumpleaños anterior, donde ambos creían que las cosas entre ellos quizá podían ir más allá de la amistad. No recordaba que sus brazos se sintieran tan bien, ni que pudiera encajar a la perfección en ellos. Agradeció en ese momento que tanto brinco y emoción hicieran parecer normal su sonrojo.

¿Por qué no habían llegado a más hace un año? Porque él tuvo miedo. En la tercera salida que tuvo con ella la idea de que era muy joven lo atormentó. ¡Eran solo tres años! Lo que pasaba era que no sabía a ciencia cierta que quería de una relación y tuvo miedo de hacerle daño, así que no hubo más salidas, ni encuentros casuales, ni mensajes ni nada. Para su fortuna ella nunca se lo reprochó y Taichi casi lo agradeció. Se había salvado de sus garras. Pero ahora estaba en sus brazos, con la música de fondo y el barullo de un público totalmente extasiado, salvo ellos dos, que parecían haberse encerrado en una burbuja.

Lo que siempre le había gustado de Yamato, eran sus ojos, sus grandes orbes azules que justo en esos instantes brillaban un poco más. Sonrió ampliamente. Ese año que había pasado después de sus últimas citas le había sentado bien, había salido con más chicos, y cada vez titubeaba menos al dedicarle miradas al rubio, se sentía más segura. Love burns empezó a sonar.

" _Never thought I'd see her go away_

 _She learned I love her today…"_

Yamato sintió que era tal y como esa canción decía, a pesar de no darse cuenta hasta ese momento: ella se había ido y el amor ardía dentro de él. La acercó más aprovechando que ya la tenía entre sus brazos, ella no puso resistencia, sonrió con más intensidad. La besó. Definitivamente el amor ardía dentro de él y besando a Hikari, ardía con más intensidad.

La canción terminó y comenzó otra más, ambos se soltaron sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarse de vez en vez como tratando de volver a confirmar que aquello no era un invento de sus cabezas. Cantaron, gritaron, bailaron. Hikari estaba disfrutando de verdad aquella noche. Llegó el turno de cambiar de escenario. Yamato la invitó a unirse a su grupo, ella no aceptó ya que tenía que regresar con Taichi. Antes de marcharse Yamato le regaló el último beso de la noche ganándose la burla de sus compañeros. A ella le causó gracia y lo dejó con la imagen de su amplia sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano para decir adiós.

Yamato solo sabía una cosa, trataría de mantenerla a su lado a partir de entonces para que el amor ya no lo quemara por dentro.


End file.
